User blog:ArmageddonAviation/The Future is Ours - 2019 Campaign Speech for UN SECGEN
This is a speech Armageddon delivered to the United Nation on 21 November 2019 during his campaign for Secretary General. It is no small task to be a leader. Anyone can lead, but can they lead effectively? Can they delegate tasks to others effieciently, organize events, and inspire others to leaders? This is difficult to accomplish anywhere, not least in GeoFS. GeoFS is much harder to be a leader in, since it is a virtual world and everyone is anonymous. Sometimes, it can seem like herding cats. I will change that. We did not create GeoFS. We are not in any way, shape, or form the best people in GeoFS. What we are is a united army of military roleplayers who want peace. That is what the United Nations was designed to be. That is what the United Nations should be in real life. I am so happy that the virtual UN is more involved than the real life UN, otherwise we would be back in March and April of this year. Nobody wants to relive those chaotic days. All the forces of evil were against realism. I couldn't even organize a concerted effort on the wiki to promote realism. We don't need to be the best. We don't need to be highly regarded. We should let our reputation handle that. A reputation stands long after the enemy has destroyed current support. A good military roleplayer keeps fighting long after the battle is lost. The UN should never back down from what it was made to be - a grand coalition of air forces promoting peace and prosperity for all. If you choose me as Secretary General, I will bring the United Nations to height far beyond its current form. I will promote self-determination in Africa and South America, two continents that have seen very little of our coalition. Only Brazil is recognized, but three others - South Africa, Zimbabwe, and Colombia, have yet to grow and become reocgnized. I want them to be legitimate countries. I want the entirety of GeoFS allied under a common banner of freedom and peace. Wars are not the way. Swords only bring pain and desolation, and incite revenge. Diplomacy is the greatest tool in the workshop of the military roleplayer. I am proud of how far we have gotten, but we still have wars. We still have FRP. We need to get the word out for people to join. There are sometimes over 200 players online these days. The FlightSimExpo in Orlando proved a game-changer for GeoFS. Within a few months the player count doubled. That means that we have twice as many people that would join our air forces. Out of the hundreds of military roleplayers, only a few out of a few hundred are online at a time. This is a great opportunity we cannot pass up. I do not just want military peace and unity. I want civilian unity. I want airlines to grow and prosper. I want civilian roleplay to thrive as much as military roleplay. Air forces stick around much longer than airlines. On the wiki alone, half the airlines advertised go bankrupt within a few weeks. These are dire times for us all, as possibly the greatest air force in GeoFS history, the RRF, has left us. International Pilots, a group i vaguely remember, is long gone, and even Tundra is beginning to lose interest in civilian roleplay. The USAF is is constant shambles, mostly due to the unenlightened newbies that join GeoFS every day and participate in their own realism. I want to bring back the USAF. America should not be defended by secondary forces, no matter how strong. I will advocate for OfficialUSAirForceLeader to be the CIC of the USAF. This dream might take a month; it might take a year; it might take long after I permanently leave GeoFS to become an adult. This dream, however long it may take, will require a collective effort. A leader is powerless without followers. A leader himself must follw also. Nobody is above the law, and nobody is fit to be a leader if they refuse to follow others. I, Armageddon, now give the choice to you: vote for a peaceful and prosperous future or vote for the traditional past that so many mistakenly call the Golden Age. We have not seen the Golden Age yet. The Golden Age is a world without war. The Golden Age is a world that operates so much like real life you wonder whether we are real life pilots and air force officers. Vote for me and you get that! Toward a brighter future! Category:Blog posts